


【拉梅】【花团】   Diamonds

by Crissi



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 梅西偷到了那枚极其珍贵的宝石，但是他在最后一秒中计了。小管萃取的高纯度发情期Omega激素。他被迫发情了。





	【拉梅】【花团】   Diamonds

“该……该死的……” 

恼人的情欲腾升起来，消磨着他本来就已经所剩无几的自制力和耐心。梅西抖着腿，他感觉自己的裤子一定湿了，强烈的Omega信息素从他的身上散发出来，好在现在是半夜，附近没有什么人走动。他可不想被当作一个半路发情的Omega然后被抓到医院里去。那里等着他的一定不止医生和护士。

梅西呼吸急促，他灵巧的手指快速地扭弯一根细铁丝，然后插进窗户之间的孔里，感谢他现在还能控制他的手。梅西把装着那没价值连城的宝石的袋子叼在嘴里，尽量让自己冷静一点好快速打开窗户。 

铁丝灵活地扭动了几下，然后仿佛是找对了地方，梅西一转手腕，窗户“咔哒”一声微微倚开。他伸出一只手用力一推，窗户猛地打开。梅西一缩身子，连滚带爬地撞进去，撞掉了很多东西。 

玻璃发出一声很大的碰撞声，但是梅西管不了这么多了，他胡乱撩了一把头发，从地上站起来，踉踉跄跄地往前走。这个卧室环绕着有alpha的信息素的味道，这更加勾起了他的渴求。

伊万.拉基蒂奇就安稳地躺在他面前的床上，alpha的信息素安稳地环绕着这里，梅西扯下自己咬嘴里的丝绒带子和背包一起随意地扔在了地上，他现在心跳很快，情欲快要逼疯他。他感觉到了自己的裤子有一些湿润，梅西一边蹬掉自己的裤子一边爬上了床。 

他的手套都还在手上，梅西掀开被子骑在了alpha的腰上，用牙齿咬掉了自己的一只手套，然后抚摸过alpha白皙的脖颈要低头和他接吻时，梅西感觉有一个冰凉的东西抵住了自己的肩膀。

拉基蒂奇醒了，黑暗中他的眼神十分清明地盯着骑在自己身上的人，他一手握着从枕边拿来的枪抵着梅西的肩头，一只手按上了梅西的腰，想一个发力把人拉下来。 

但是在随后他就皱了皱眉头。

不对，这个感觉怎么这么熟悉。  


“是我，伊万。”

梅西不耐烦地一把抬起枪想要继续自己的动作，伊万听见了熟悉的声音觉得有些惊讶。接着梅西火热的气息打在了他的脖颈上，然后梅西吻住了他，渴望又急切，伊万哼了一声，那只原本搭在梅西腰上的手抚摸到了他的后颈按着他，伊万加深了这个吻。梅西捧着他的脸，拉基蒂奇看着梅西的眼睛，里面的欲望坦诚而直接。 

他连忙把枪支拉上保险扔进一旁的抽屉里。梅西在的时候可别给他枪，很容易走火的。

然后他们又激烈地吻在了一起，拉基蒂奇按住了梅西的后脑把他压向了自己，他的金发因为大幅度的动作而有些凌乱。他们唇舌交缠，互相品尝着对方的味道，他听见了梅西泄露出来的动情的呻吟，alpha现在完全的清醒了，他的舌尖略过梅西的牙齿，然后和对方的舌尖触碰，激烈地纠缠在了一起。这个吻有点天雷勾地火得到意味，他们都把对方搞得气喘吁吁，梅西捧着拉基蒂奇的脸，看着他泛着潋滟水光的薄唇，有点委屈地说：

“我想你了，很想很想你。还有这个窗户对我一点都不友善，他弄疼我了。”

拉基蒂奇温柔地抚摸过他的眉眼，向下一带又吻住了他。

“我也是。莱奥，我也很想你。”

 

伊万的手轻抚过梅西的颈侧，然后一个用力往前一探，准确无误地吻住了梅西，梅西看着他的眼睛，alpha看起来比他要清醒，那双好看的眼睛看着他，这让梅西又想起了那个灰蓝宝石，不过伊万果然更好看，梅西有些得意洋洋地想，他果然没错。

alpha一开始只是温柔地吻住了他舔舐着他的舌尖，品尝着他的味道，梅西呻吟了一声，过度的omega激素让他的身体也渴望alpha的抚慰。渐渐地这个吻变得越来越深入，伊万着了迷，他用力地吻着梅西，听着他的呻吟，果然这个人半夜不让自己睡觉他都是有理的。

有了alpha安慰的梅西果然感觉好很多，他尝到了一些拉基蒂奇信息素的味道，玫瑰花香味。alpha的信息素很少有花香，在梅西的感觉里面皮革和烈酒的味道更适合他们，当然了梅西也没去怎么验证过。拉基蒂奇玫瑰花味的信息素加上他漂亮的脸蛋，确切地来说是过于漂亮的脸蛋，梅西有一段时间一度认为他是个Omega，坚定不移。不过这个认知在他和拉基蒂奇上床以后就彻底瓦解了。死到临头拉基蒂奇要在他身体里成结了梅西才后知后觉地意识到拉基蒂奇居然是个alpha。不过这也晚了，拉基蒂奇还是在他身体里成结了。

梅西还没来得及仔细品味他信息素里花香的余味，难以名状的燥热就一波又一波地扩散到全身。大口吸气阻止不了他脑袋里面腾升的眩晕和剧烈跳动着的心脏，汗水顺着他的额头滑落下来，令他无暇顾别的。梅西直起身来三两下挣脱开上衣，长裤在他爬上床的时候就被他蹬掉了。扯去每一块覆盖着皮肤的布料，才稍微缓了要命的火势。可这根本是饮鸩止渴，熟悉了空气的温度后，皮肤便更加贪婪的想要一切能够带走热量的，冰凉的东西，下一刻更加汹涌的情欲涌上来，他的后穴现在湿淋淋地在往外流水，他坐起来磨蹭着伊万，弄脏了一点两人的下身。伊万的体温偏凉，他向他靠近，依靠着一些肌肤的接触来缓解自己难受的感觉，但这个作用很快就过去了，情欲变本加厉地折磨着他，他的后穴饥渴地收缩着，流出来的水打湿了他们的下半身，黏腻而淫糜。

焦躁苦恼中，梅西分不出注意力去看别的什么，他双手环住了拉基蒂奇的的脖子，吻住了他。伊万好笑地瞧着怀里人笨手笨脚又有些急切地主动攀上自己的后颈，这样的动作反倒成功地取悦了他，他奖励似地用手指漫漫抚摸梅西的脸颊，他出汗了，因为发情，脸上的胡子还有一点扎人，但是并不妨碍伊万对他的喜欢。他们是有一段时间没见了，他也想梅西了。说到底，他们两个人都喜欢极了对方。

拉基蒂奇耐着性子任梅西吻着他，他现在并不急着拿回主动权，毕竟他很享受梅西的主动，这种滋味并不糟糕，至少他很沉迷于此。

他亲吻着梅西的嘴唇，手却摩挲着伸进了他的体恤衫里，在梅西的腰侧流连不去。

他们都很诚实的面对自己的欲望，所以在床上默契十足。这不是他们第一次上床，也绝对不会是最后一次。

梅西的唇已经来到了拉基蒂奇的脖子，他轻咬着他颈侧白嫩的肌肤，留下一个又一个的粉色痕迹，时不时的还伸出舌头在吻痕上舔舐两下，引来拉基蒂奇两声舒服的轻叹。梅西得寸进尺又有些恶劣地咬上了alpha的腺体，也许是因为强制发情把他对于信息素的敏感程度提升了不少，他闻到了一股浓郁的花香味炸开在他的口腔里，alpha一下子被拨撩了起来，他低头，扯住Omega的头发迫使他微微仰头和他接吻，梅西呻吟了出来，他的身体因为这个举动更加湿润了，腺体突突地跳动着，因为激素的缘故他也发出了代表着情欲的信息素，梅西说不上来那是什么味道，Omega激素闻起来很甜美，像是熟透了的水果。

他离开扯着alpha的金发让他离开自己的唇舌，伊万半眯着眼睛，他的瞳孔微缩，淡色的虹膜有点变深。他看着梅西俯下声一路向下，用牙齿咬住他内裤的边缘扯下了他的底裤。噢，上帝，这可真是太辣了。然后他感到有什温热的东西舔舐这他的下腹部，接着他的性器就被湿润的口腔包围了。伊万呻吟了一声，条件反射地抓住了梅西的头发。

梅西他慢慢地收缩着自己的口腔内部的软肉，包裹着性器，有技巧地舔弄，突然来了一个深喉，却在拉基蒂奇有点兴奋起来的时候又离开。这样的刺激让伊万发出了几声闷哼，男人被情欲染上色彩的低吟从拉基蒂奇口中传出。但是这个小坏蛋今天不知道怎么了，可把他拨撩得够呛，却不给他一个痛快。 

这个不上不下的感觉伊万有些不堪，原本温和地围绕在这个周围的信息素开始变得逐渐强势起来，这是alpha自身发出的一个无意识的警告，但是梅西沉浸在情欲中，忽视了这个变化，就像他以往做的那样。当他想要更深入一点的时候，梅西离开了他的性器。他看着梅西咳嗽了两声，眼角被咳出一点水汽，微微泛红，然后梅西扶着拉基蒂奇的腰抬起身子，慢慢坐了下来，把硬挺的性器缓缓插入他柔软湿润的后穴。这个刺激让伊万看得眼红，他一把拉下梅西和他接吻，梅西呻吟了一声，捧着他的脸回应了他，拉基蒂奇还可以尝到自己的的味道。

接着梅西放开拉基蒂奇急促地喘息着，大口呼吸着空气。他停顿了一下，alpha的性器过于巨大，对于一个beta来说即使有了不少的润滑也很难吞下。他扶着拉基蒂奇的腰深呼吸了一下，小腿和膝盖紧紧夹着他肌肉匀称有力的腰侧，拉基蒂奇伸出一只手抚摸着梅西弯曲的膝盖后面凹陷的筋骨，轻轻地勾弄着，带起了梅西断断续续的呻吟。接着他又动起来，下半身缓慢地向下坐着，他湿润的后穴一点一点吞吃着alpha的性器，高热的内里慢慢地被开拓，带起一股强烈的满足感和酸涩。伊万睁着眼睛看着面色潮红的梅西，他半眯着眼睛，大腿根部有些颤抖。

这个过程缓慢而极度色情，alpha被按在床上，亲眼看着beta慢慢坐下来用自己的后穴吞吃着他的性器。他已经进入的部分性器可以感觉到后穴猛地收缩着，一些还没有准备好的软肉的像是抗拒又是邀请，他看着梅西的身体在自己面前被自己的性器一点一点地开拓开，一些液体被挤压出来，梅西抗拒却又享受着这个。

他弯曲着自己的脊背停下来微微喘息着，梅西匍匐在拉基蒂奇的怀里，把一只手搭在了拉基蒂奇的肩膀上。拉基蒂奇看见他的头发沾染上了汗水贴在他的脸侧，他扶着梅西的腰，上面因为动情而滑下汗水，原本白皙的皮肤染上粉色，梅西咬着嘴唇，痛感和快慰让他有些颤抖。

当他坐到三分之二的时候，梅西停下了动作，他觉得差不多了，于是坐在alpha的性器上下动起来，自己掌控着节奏操着自己。拉基蒂奇被眼前的景象深刻地刺激到了，他埋在梅西体内的性器又涨大了一圈，酸涨的感觉让梅西呻吟了出来，alpha的瞳孔紧缩，梅西湿润高热的内里带给他快感，但是这就像是隔靴搔痒，上不上下不下的感觉只是更加带起了拉基蒂奇的欲望。

梅西的身体因情欲变成了绯红，他脸上的胡子都遮不住他潮红的脸色了。他张大了口不停地喘息，细碎的呻吟像是催情剂一般。后穴流出的水滴滴答答落到了床单上，噗呲噗呲的水声萦绕在安静的卧室里。

“你听到你有多湿了吗...都湿透了..”拉基蒂奇对梅西说，他枕着自己的手臂靠在枕头上，但是他其实并不好受。梅西收紧了他的内壁，碾过穴内一点时，他猛地弹起了一下，然后落下来，性器被插入地更深了。梅西弓起了腰，收紧腿，把自己和拉基蒂奇贴的更近一些，发出了一丝甜腻的呻吟。

他睁开染着情欲的眼睛，快感沿着他的脊背逆流而上，他看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛，一边坐在他的性器上操着自己一边对他说：

“我偷到了那个宝石……嗯……啊……我和……我和你说……嗯……说过的……“

“是那个”希望“吗？”

“嗯……对……”

“你中计了？”

“该死……该死的机关……” 

梅西断断续续地呻吟着，Omega激素放大着他身体里面的感觉，他觉得自己的腰有点酸，但是快感已经堆积了起来。

“你没出别的问题吧？” 

拉基蒂奇皱皱眉头，他闷哼了一声，因为梅西内里湿润而高热的感觉带给他快感，“我有些担心你，做过检查吗？“

“没有……啊……发情……发情期……Omega……啊……的……的激素萃……取液……你知道是……哈啊……”

梅西慢慢和他说，拉基蒂奇原本皱着的眉头舒展开来，他起身拉过梅西温柔地吻住了他，位置的改变让梅西体内的性器进入地更深，但是呻吟淹没在了他和拉基蒂奇温柔的唇齿交缠中。拉基蒂奇伸出手捧着梅西的脸，胡子有一些扎人，但是拉基蒂奇不甚在意。他发现梅西肩膀上还有一些细小的擦伤，可能是来找他的时候弄出来的。他心疼地抚摸过伤口，然后吻着他的眼角。

拉基蒂奇扶着梅西的腰，让他把手臂环绕到自己的肩膀上，然后对准他的敏感点顶撞。前列腺的刺激直接而剧烈，梅西的内里随着节奏收缩着，在这样的操弄下梅西很快就经历了高潮，他闭着眼睛射了出来，揽着alpha的手臂有些气恼地抓了一把他白皙的后背。

梅西这个时候有一点懒，他知道这远远不够，可是他累了，不想动了。本来偷出这个宝石就很不容易了，现在本来应该在飞机上带着眼罩睡觉的，而不是大半夜跑到拉基蒂奇家里骑上他的老二。

拉基蒂奇看着他轻先了一下，他温柔地吻过了梅西的肩膀，得到了梅西的几声哼哼。然后他抱着梅西翻了个身，性器猛地一个挺近，终于全部进入了梅西的体内。更深处被破开的感觉有些酸痛但是同时带着满足，他看着拉基蒂奇的金发随着他大幅度的动作而上下摆动，漂亮的薄唇轻抿着。

“轻……啊哈……轻一些……”

梅西忍不住向alpha恳求道，他大开大合的操干让梅西有种自己要被操死在这个床上的感觉，拉基蒂奇低低地笑了笑，下身的动作坚决而不容置疑。突然拉基蒂奇不知道是顶撞到了什么柔软的地方，梅西的呻吟拔高了，他的后穴猛然收紧，水流的更多了。他他意识到自己也许是找到了梅西生殖腔的入口。beta的生殖腔不常开启，所以他们的入口不像Omega那么容易寻找。拉基蒂奇笑了起来，他的薄唇勾出摄人心魄的弧度，他重重地摩擦入口，感受到那条肉缝痉挛着，抽搐着，顶端的软肉吮吸这他的性器，这让alpha感到无与伦比的快感。

他轻轻地研磨着这条细缝，果然得到了梅西颤抖的回应。他看着梅西的眼角因为欲望和快感渗出生理性的泪水，这里是他的生殖腔入口，而拉基蒂奇就是想要彻底打开他的身体。他们都知道对方要什么，所以他们就是对方最好的。

 

“太大了……进不去.……嗯哼…….出……去.…涨……“

梅西在他的耳边语无伦次地讲着，生物本能的害怕还是让梅西求饶出声。拉基蒂奇的力道有些过于大了，又麻又痛又爽的感觉让梅西有些崩溃，他带着哭腔的求饶彻底点燃了拉基蒂奇的欲望。

他内里高热的内壁收缩着吞吐着他的性器，他有一些拒绝，但是却同时在迫切地渴求。梅西有些迷糊的脑子感受到了一些有些不对劲的地方，他的身体有一些违背他的意志，即将被彻底打开的恐惧让他推搡着拉基蒂奇。 

拉基蒂奇轻巧却不容置疑地按住了梅西的手,放在唇边亲吻了一下。他从梅西的身体里面撤出来一点，然后对准了梅西生殖腔的入口，猛地一个挺近。梅西尖叫了一声，他的身体紧绷起来，内里突然涌出汁水，他的生殖腔被打开了。beta的身体却无法一下子接手如此大的快感，梅西尖叫着被操开了自己的生殖腔。

拉基蒂奇挺腰用力地往里面抽插了两下，带过里面紧致柔软的内壁像小嘴一样吮吸着他，于是他把性器卡在了他那正颤颤巍巍地欢迎着他，收缩剧烈的子宫口上。梅西的身体战栗起来，生殖腔被打开的快感剧烈，上面丰富的神经让他变得更加敏感，宫口剧烈的收缩着，想要闭合恢复原状，但是alpha卡在那里的性器让这一切都变得徒劳。他抓着枕头，大口地喘气，想要缓解一下有些发昏的脑子。他因为刺激而爽到发颤的腿根，内里用力地收缩着，想要重新闭合，但是却只能更加清晰地感受到alpha的性器和带来更多的快感。

拉基蒂奇笑了一下，他不急着进退。梅西的内里很美好，他一只手向上游离，轻轻扣住了beta的后颈，然后和他缠绵地吻起来。梅西被他吻得有些喘不过气来，不成句的呻吟也被他堵在了喉咙里。

他等了一会儿，等梅西适应了一点以后，他开始动了动，他可以清晰地感受到随着他的动作梅西的内里是如何收缩颤抖的，那一圈紧紧的软肉卡着他，像一张不知餍足的小嘴，随着他的每一次动作都会流出大量的汁水。

“轻……啊哈……轻一些……”

 

拉基蒂奇把他翻了过来，他就着进入的姿势把梅西翻了个身这让他的性器狠狠地摩擦过梅西的子宫口，让梅西猛地颤抖起来。他让梅西趴跪在了床上，汁水顺着梅西的大腿内侧流下来，淫乱极了。姿势的改变让拉基蒂奇操的更深，原本紧密闭合的宫口被撑开，想要闭合却无可奈何，只能用力收缩，却带来了快感。

酸软袭击着梅西的小腹，而过多的快感几乎积累成疼痛，梅西浑身都战栗着，这个姿势让他的大腿酸软不已，快感冲刷着他的感官，他被操开了，拉基蒂奇的每一次进出都带出了大量的汁水，他的宫口痉挛地吮吸着火热的性器，高热而汁水丰沛。内壁被巨大的阴茎撑的毫无皱褶，随着性器的进出，大量的汁液被带出，弄湿了一片床单。拉基蒂奇的性器被柔软紧致的内壁包裹着，再一次重重地操进他的生殖腔里，打开他的宫口。快感搅乱了梅西的脑子，他的情欲被彻底释放，他现在只想着怎么样能够做个痛快。他的身体就像是淫乱的Omega那样喷出汁水，宫口紧紧地绞着alpha的性器，不愿意放他离开。他的眼角深红，喉咙里面卡住了许多呻吟，快感让他战栗。当alpha操进来的时候，淫荡又贪心的小穴立刻食髓知味般地绞紧了性器，饥渴地吞着侵犯自己的阴茎。梅西混乱的气息打在拉基蒂奇的耳畔，连带着胡乱的呻吟，这让alpha加重了自己的动作，强势的信息素包围着两个人，他叼起梅西后颈的软肉用牙齿摩擦着，只是这样小小的动作都让梅西敏感的身体颤抖起来。

拉基蒂奇的一只手揽住了他的腰，另一只手游走上来，伸出一根手指搅动着他的唇舌，然后温柔地俯身上前紧紧地贴住他，和他接吻。

拉基蒂奇深深沉醉于这场性爱之中，梅西内里的感觉实在是太美好，高热紧致，当他的生殖腔被自己打开以后，敏感的宫口会随着他的每一次进出而喷出汁液，带给他巨大的快感。当他感受到梅西的挣扎变得激烈，同时宫口的收缩变得有些无规律以后，他知道梅西的内腔高潮即将到来。他温柔地吻着梅西的嘴角，看着他因为快感而失神的眼睛和尖叫，他的内部紧紧绞着他，喷出大量的汁水，淫荡而热情，拉基蒂奇爱死了这样的他。

干性omega高潮让梅西空白了好几秒，然后再他还没有反应过来的时候伊万又开始动了起来，这引起了梅西的尖叫，他猛的收缩敏感的内部想让伊万停下，伊万笑了笑，温柔地吻了吻梅西的。

Omega高潮对于梅西来说实在是有点激烈了，他的眼睛失神地看前方一阵，原本灵巧的手指现在微微颤抖着，他的胸膛起伏着。梅西想把双腿并拢，但是他发现自己颤抖的双腿已经没有力气这么做了，他只能任由拉基蒂奇抱着他，连一丝拒绝都做不出。拉基蒂奇揽着他的腰，他使两个人的身躯紧紧相贴，他吻着梅西的后背，顺着线条优美的背肌一路向上，这枚吻就一路蜿蜒到脖颈，再到他的耳朵。梅西毫不遮掩地呻吟出来，那片平时毫不起眼的软骨居然拥有如此丰富的感觉神经，湿润的舌尖此时游荡在耳骨每一条沟壑中，异常放大的淫靡的、湿滑的摩擦声不间断地传入他的大脑。他情不自禁地凑近拉基蒂奇袒露出的大片侧颈，因为一种浓郁的玫瑰花香几乎要让他迷醉，或者名叫拉基蒂奇的东西正在攻占他最后一项感官。

他的身体在高潮的时候喷出的汁液被紧致的宫口和alpha的性器卡在了子宫里，没有多少流出来，这个酸胀的感觉叫梅西有些难受，拉基蒂奇等着梅西缓过神来，抱着他没有动作，只是让他从爬跪着的姿势变成了侧躺在床上，梅西被他抱在怀里，两人的下半身依旧紧紧地连在一起。高潮以后还无法闭合的感觉让梅西有些难受，他的宫口还在敏感地收缩着，想要闭合，但是alpha的性器让他无法做到这一点，他有些恳求地吻着拉基蒂奇殷红的薄唇，希望他能撤出去让这些汁水流出。

“这颗宝石很好看吗？’

梅西听见拉基蒂奇在他的耳边问他，他慵懒地眯了眯眼睛，回答道：

“我觉得还可以，没有你送我的拿一些好看。这颗宝石有些像你的眼睛，不过显然你更好看。所以你知道吗？我在偷这颗宝石的时候，满脑子都是你。”

拉基蒂奇愣了一下，然后轻笑出声，他蹭了蹭梅西的脖颈，另一只手环绕过梅西的腹部轻轻按压，酸涩的奇异感觉让梅西呻吟了一下，他看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛接着说：

“你记不记得给我做的那朵玫瑰花？我把他放在了那上面，好看极了，真的好看极了。不过我想问你，我可以不可以再要一朵蓝色的呀？“

“当然可以，你想要什么蓝色，宝石蓝好不好？”拉基蒂奇摸过梅西身上那些细小的伤口温柔地说，他垂下眼睛看着梅西的脖颈。那里有着几道他们刚刚弄出来的印记。

“给我一个惊喜，亲爱的。”梅西看着他，他的眉宇染上笑意。

拉基蒂奇用一个吻回应了他，浓郁的玫瑰花香味围绕着他们，让梅西稍稍有些沉醉。拉基蒂奇在这个时候开始动起来，高潮过后的内部实在是过于敏感，他的一点举动就带起了宫口快速而密集的收缩，梅西毫不遮掩地呻吟起来，像是在抱怨他的不知轻重。

内里依然高热又紧致，拉基蒂奇把梅西的腿缠绕到自己的腰上，开始大力地操干起来。原本被性器卡在子宫里面的汁水随着他每一次的大幅度的动作流了出来，床单和下体都湿得不成样子。梅西的脚腕搭扣在一起，他的内部紧紧地绞着alpha的性器，他甚至比之前更加敏感，稍稍一动就会带起他的颤抖，这该死的激素可真让他变得容易获得快感。他和拉基蒂奇接吻，他也出汗了，和自己一样，白皙的身体上遍布着粉红色，他的金发因为汗水贴在脸上，梅西伸手帮他撩到了耳后。他的第二次Omega高潮来的很快，他的内壁和宫口已经有些习惯了操干，随着alpha的行动而有节奏的收缩。但是当那次拉基蒂奇还没有要射在他体内的意思的时候，梅西开始有些慌了。他知道大半夜打扰人家睡觉是他的不对，但是如果被操得第二天走不了路，那显然是他更惨一点。

他的宫口已经因为过度的抽插而有一些酸痛了，梅西推了推拉基蒂奇，被冲撞地断断续续的话从他口中飘出来：

“你到底还要干多久...嗯哼....停下...啊……停下...”

拉基蒂奇用吻和更加凶狠的操干回应了他。

”啊……不……求你…...求你.……停下……...”

他的宫口已经有一些疼痛了，他的身体被拉基蒂奇折腾得越来越敏感，他累极了，特别想要休息，但是拉基蒂奇看起来没有想要放过他。

体内的敏感点被疯狂地操干，再也抑制不住的呻吟在淫靡的房间里飘荡。

“够了……真的够……啊……嗯……嗯哼……伊万……求你了……”

梅西带着哭腔的声音在他的耳边响起，快感堆积起来，他知道自己的第三次高潮快要到了，他觉得自己的腿已经不是自己的了，他的腰也酸的很，如果说第二次Omega高潮的时候还是激素的作用，那第三次就是活生生被拉基蒂奇操出来的，过多的快感让梅西啜泣了起来，生理性的泪水沿着他的眼角流下来，拉基蒂奇温柔地替他抹去了眼泪，然后吻了吻他的眼角。

“你找上我的，宝贝。”

拉基蒂奇和他接吻，他轻柔地地抚摸着梅西的腰窝，挑逗着他的敏感点，在他耳边咬耳朵，“我本来也梦到你了，没想到你会真的出现在这里。”

“要不是你下面的小嘴儿还紧紧地咬着我，我都会觉得这就是一场梦。”

伊万在他耳边柔柔软软地说，他的声调温柔，手却不安分地向上摸去。他的内里因为伊万的下流话而猛地紧缩，夹的的伊万闷哼一声。梅西觉得有些委屈，他的宫口和内里已经习惯了伊万的操干，随着他的每一次节奏收缩，当梅西颤抖着攀上第三次Omega高潮的时候，他几乎是哭叫着想要躲开这恼人的快感。伊万掐着他即将高潮的beta的腰部用力做着冲刺，然后在他内腔高潮来临，宫颈口猛烈地收缩，子宫喷出汁水的时候，狠狠地撞了进去，然后在梅西进行Omega高潮的时候在他体内成结射精，并且一口咬上了他的腺体，玫瑰的信息素一下子渗透进梅西的感官里，浓郁而富有侵略性。被咬破腺体太痛了，梅西想要躲开，但是他的结卡着beta本来就窄小的宫口，被不停操干地过于敏感的宫口让梅西一动就止不住的哆嗦，他一边委屈地啜泣着，一边乖巧地被伊万抱在了怀里。

“我明早要吃泡芙，还有甜甜圈。如果我起来没有看到这些东西，我就，我就……” 

梅西想了一下，更委屈了，他我就了半天没我就出来个东西。拉基蒂奇愉悦地笑了起来，他亲吻梅西的额角，笑容在他漂亮的眼睛下闪现出来。

“好，你要吃什么我都给你做，但是不能吃太多哦。”


End file.
